


In Stride

by RuneOak



Series: A Good Fever Series [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Coming Out, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuneOak/pseuds/RuneOak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin comes out to Arthur. He expected a different reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Stride

Arthur finally had enough of the staring and let out an irritated huff. He looked up at Merlin.

"What?"

Merlin was apparently looking but not paying attention, because he startled at that.

"Nothing! Nothing. It's just... well. I thought you'd be more. Um."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "More what?"

"Shocked," Merlin said warily looking at him, as if expecting him to explode at any second.

"Shocked. At you turning out to be gay? I'm not shocked," Arthur said coolly, turning back to his laptop.

"Uh huh. And why is that, exactly?"

Arthur shrugged absentmindedly. “I dunno. It just kinda weirdly makes sense, I guess. Now, are you going to help me with this stupid assignment or not?”

Merlin shook his head, once again giving up on ever understanding the enigma that was his best friend, Arthur Pendragon


End file.
